Garret Mvahd
"My city deals in pleasure, what would your's be?" Garret Mvahd is a Uvötan male at around the age of 24. He is the founder of The Order of the Blackstar and owner of his own private planet and city in which the majority of his operations function. 'History' Garret was born on November 22, 2732 in the Tedomaant Abbey on the planet of Yssaeda in the Galactic Midrim, the youngest of a family of five. Both of his parents were skilled mechanics who worked out of a small ship and vehicle repair shop in the city nearest to the Abbey where Garret was born. His childhood for the most part was typical of most children, he played, he laughed, and he teased. However, there was always a darkside to Garret, even at an early age. He would often get in trouble for deliberately rigging up situations or traps that were designed to cause distress or pain, simply because he found their reactions entertaining. Despite a lot of discipline growing up, this is an aspect of him that never went away. At the age of twelve, he was sent to the Tedomaant Abbey, where he was born, to join the priesthood of the goddess, Shasta're. The hope being that the carnal priesthood and the rigorous rules and responsibility would do what parenting had failed in. A year later, around a month after his thirteenth birthday, Garret was tasked to practice one of Shasta're's rituals of devourment, under the watch of the High Priests. This delicate task should have been easy for Garret, and it was, but he decided to fail it intentionally. After performing the ritual in what appeared to be the correct way, Garret removed the protective seal from the last part of the ritual and killed his partner for his own sadistic pleasure. For this, he was exiled from the priesthood and disowned by his entire family. Without the protection of the priests, Garret was wanted for murder and went on the run. He managed to evade capture for a year before smuggling himself on a departing cargo transport and escaping his homeworld. Shortly after this, Garret was found and taken in by a group of criminals, led by a man named Kovuss. Kovuss taught Garret everything he could, shaping him into a slippery, charismatic, manipulative individual, providing an environment for Garret's natural sadism and dark desires to flourish. After spending ten years running with these criminals, Garret murdered Kovuss in the same way he had killed his partner back home and took his share of the treasure before disappearing into the outer rim of the galaxy. Since then, he's made quite the name for himself and has had many fun little adventures that continue to this day. 'The Order of the Blackstar' One of the first things that Garret did with his newfound freedom and the money he gained from his boss's untimely demise was start his own organization. Comprised initially from loyal friends from his time as a small time criminal, he went out into the outer rim and found a desolate ice planet that he laid claim to. It was far enough out of the way that Garret wasn't too concerned about being found and was inhospitable enough to keep whatever he brought there trapped. It took a year and most of his starting capital to build the only habitable city on the planet, found six miles beneath the ice. Garret's order expanded from their, his whole organization acting as a hub of trade and business for illegal and illicit activites that could not be found as readily anywhere else in the galaxy. The group is broken up into several tiers, each one have more authority and power than the one below it, with Garret being at the top. Each of them runs an aspect of his business, including the market, which deals in drugs, slaves, stolen artifacts, smuggled animals, and so on, the many brothels, the bars, and other businesses. Most of the things found in the city are all about carnal pleasure, and despite allowing just about everything, it does have some law, enforced by Garret's private security. Garret himself personally oversee's one particular aspect of his order, the slave trade and training. He often times goes out on his own to scout out new playthings and brings them back to the city to be properly adjusted to their new lives, by any means required. 'Building his Harem' Garret took personal interest in the slave trade aspect of his business primarily to feed his own carnal desires. Having built it up partially through his teens and entirely through his adulthood, Garret found he had a particular fondness for sexual slavery and sexual abuse. He does love causing pain, emotionally and physically, to his playthings and now, being the boss of an ever growing criminal group, had all the time in the world to indulge himself in these things. His fondness for very young prey often had him going to planets where acquiring them would be markedly easier and that often meant going to planets deemed as protected by the Federation. The list of his known slaves are as follows: *Stitch *Lilo *Jake *Tabitha *Max *Sabrina *Warren 'Personality' Garret is a sadist, first and foremost, with a strong dominant streak and a manipulative behavior. What little kindness he does have is condensed into two specific things and on rare occasions to others that he has grown fond of. Most of the time, his kindness and kind acts are ploys to gain obedience or to portray himself in a better light to those critical of him. He isn't bothered by critics, but sometimes, a little misdirection goes a long way to keeping business a float. He hates white knights and also dislikes anyone who would attempt to steal from him that which he has claimed. The few things that he is soft on are birthdays and holidays, believing that these days are supposed to be special and part of someone's life. Category:Character